The present invention relates to gaming devices and more particularly to a gaming device operable to determine an award based on or formed from at least two components and which includes a selection of a first component from a plurality of first components and a selection of a second component from a plurality of second components which are associated with the selected first component.
Gaming device manufacturers provide known gaming machines such as slot machines employing a plurality of reels, wherein the reels each have a plurality of symbols. In those games, the player activates or spins the reels to produce a generation of a combination of symbols. If the generated combination, or a portion of the combination, matches one of a number of predetermined award producing or winning combinations, the player receives an award. The award is commonly one or more credits that the player can use to play further games or redeem for money.
In general, primary games and secondary games of gaming devices that are visually dynamic tend to capture the player's attention and increase the enjoyment and excitement associated with the game. Moreover, games having awards based on multiple components also tend to be popular. For example, primary or secondary games wherein the player makes multiple selections and has multiple opportunities to win or accept an award tend to be fun and exciting. An example of such a game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,015, entitled, “Gaming Device Having Separately Changeable Value And Modifier Bonus Scheme”. In that game, separate value and multiplier components are selected randomly and combined to form an award for the player.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, gaming device manufacturers constantly strive to make their gaming devices as fun, exciting and attractive as possible. Manufacturers also attempt to provide games that are relatively simple and intuitive. A continuing need therefore exists to provide new and different primary or secondary games for gaming devices that are visually dynamic, intuitive and exciting for players.